


Jewelry

by happygowriting



Series: Dick (Dayton White x Nick Gant) [1]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Push (2009)
Genre: Cute, Drunk In Love Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sweet, chris evans - Freeform, crackship, dayton white - Freeform, dayton white x nick gant, dick crackship, happygowriting crackships, nick gant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Just something short and sweet.follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Dayton White/Nick Gant
Series: Dick (Dayton White x Nick Gant) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149380





	Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Fingers curling over the thin, metal chain, a slight tug forward, a soft gasp from swollen pink lips. A gasp that is soon muffled by a pair of lips belonging to Dayton White as he presses his own against Nick Gant’s. 

The kiss is soft until it’s not, bodies pressing closer to each other, Nick gasping Dayton’s name. Dayton uses his grip on Nick’s chain necklace to keep his face close, pulling him onto his lap and letting him grind against him as they make out, a slight desperate edge to their movements and kisses.

In time, they’re clothes will come off, bodies will move together, the chain will stick to sweaty skin, and noises of pleasure will pour from each of their mouths. But for now they settle with making out, exploring each other with soft touches and whispered words.


End file.
